


Sand and Sappiness

by the_master_of_the_wicket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sunsets, romantic cliches for days, so damn fluffy and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_master_of_the_wicket/pseuds/the_master_of_the_wicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma remembers how Kuroo loves the sea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand and Sappiness

For as long as Kenma had known him, Kuroo had had a silent fascination with the sea. He’d never explicitly said so, but Kenma was good at reading people and he was especially good at reading Kuroo. Kuroo had told Kenma through his quiet excitement for his yearly visits to the beach, through each shell and piece of driftwood he collected and through the many, many photos of pale, sandy beaches and glistening, turquoise seas he had stored in a folder on his phone.

Kenma could recall once, when Kuroo had been giving one of his overly poetic speeches, he’d spoken about admiring the steady, firm push and pull of the tide and the rhythmic coordination of each wave. How each one knew its timing and place and set the standard for perfect teamwork. Kenma, at the time (and he still felt the same on this), thought Kuroo was speaking out of his ass, as was usual with these things. However, he could appreciate the thought put into the metaphor. Maybe. A little. 

This silent fascination had come to a peak at the point they were at now, when Kuroo had called Kenma out for a spur of the moment visit to the beach before he made his move to university. Normally, Kenma didn’t care for such things, but as Kuroo was leaving soon, he humoured him. They were stood calf-deep in the water as the sun began its descent, when Kuroo turned and kissed Kenma, gently, on the cheek. It was unexpected, though a long time coming and they both knew that. Kuroo, of course, as sappy as Kenma knew he could be, thought it was a romantic setting. Kenma told him he was being disgustingly cliché, but only stammered it out, the surprise of the kiss having broken his composure somewhat. Kuroo had grinned at him, knowingly, the way he always did. In half-assed defiance, Kenma turned his head away, but didn’t decline Kuroo’s hand when he went to entwine their fingers.

Later, when the sun had fully set, they lay on old towels in the sand. The sun’s departure had left a cool calmness hanging over the beach and Kuroo had put his arm around Kenma, cradling him to his chest. As they lay there, they listened to the sea sing its ancient, whispering song, accompanied by the soft buzz and glow of lamps lined up along the streets not so far away. And so it was to the tune of this melody-less song that Kuroo first uttered the words ‘I think I love you,’ to Kenma and, even though Kenma had rolled his eyes and shifted in Kuroo’s arms, he still easily found it within himself to say ‘I think I love you too,’ in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so lame lmao. anyway pls let me know what u thought. cool cool.


End file.
